Secret, We Have One
by Trusx
Summary: They have a innocent secret. Behind everyone's back they do things that no two normal friends would do. Yaoi, Prideshipping.
1. A couple of liars

**Today is Friday, July 9****th**** 2010**

This really has no big-adventurous-mind boggling plot, only fun and a little bit of smut.

I still have to write the rest of My Paid Assassin 15. I'm such a lazy ass…

**SUMMARY: **They have a innocent secret. Behind everyone's back they do things that no two normal friends would do. Yaoi, Prideshipping.

**WARNING**: Yaoi, cursing, sexual talk.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own the twisted and dirty mind to write this.

EVERYTHING IS IN YAMI'S POINT OF VIEW! Remember that please.

**Secret, We Have One**

Chapter one: A couple of liars

"Just leave those plates like they are. It's already late you should go home and do homework."

"It's okay Ma'am I don't have that much homework."

Hi, my name is Yami Muto; I study Computer and Software Engineering in one of the public Universities in this city. I come from a family with not much money, so this is as much as I can afford. I started working since I became 15 so that we could have enough money for my four years of my degree.

The kind hearted people that employed me are the same that employed my mother. My mother works from Monday thru Friday in the assembly line for a medical company. And on Sundays she comes to the Kaiba Manor to clean.

I come here Tuesdays and Thursdays, and like my mother, I clean the house. Or part of the house really. I go to school from 7am to 1pm; work at the Kaiba's from 2pm to 4pm or 6pm depending on how much homework I have. I also work part-time as a waiter in my friend's family restaurant on weekends.

"I don't care. Go home!" She took the plate away from my hands.

"Ma'am I don't want to fight with you. Please give me the plate."

"No."

Yes, I'm fighting with the Madam of the house, Mrs. Kaiba. She's like my second mother so this is like a mother-son quarrel.

"Okay then." I continued to wash the remaining plates.

"Stop being so stubborn!" She grabbed a kitchen towel and began to dry the dishes.

"Ma'am." I took the towel away from her.

"Seto!" She yelled.

"Yes?"

"Do something."

"Yami, stop cleaning." He said it in a monotone voice.

"No."

"I did all I could." He continued to type on his computer.

Seto Kaiba the eldest son of the Kaiba family. He is two years older than me, I'm 19 and he's 20. His birthday is not until October and we're in August so he's technically still 20. He's studying Bachelor in Custom and Foreign Trade. He's the next heir of the Kaiba Company, KC, and he had to study something related with companies, so he chose that.

He's on the couch sitting and doing homework, I think.

"Lazy man. Get your ass here and do something about him not obeying my commands!"

"Argh!" He got up and stretched. "Stubborn woman! Let him be. If he wants to waste his time cleaning, well what can we do about it?"

"You're just like your father." She muttered. "Tell him something!"

"Yami, listen to my mother."

"You have to do better than that dude to make me do something."

"Hmm." Seto smiled and from behind he grabbed both of my hands and looked at me directly in the eye. "In this house you are the employee and right now my mother is the boss. Listen to her, like any other good employee should do. Okay?"

Damn it Seto, I got all red. Sometimes I can't say no to him, and this is one of those times. "Let go of me."

"I'm your boss; address me as an employee should address his boss."

"Asshole, let go of me right this fucking instant."

Seto chuckled and let go of me. "Just because I like you." He turned around and looked at the Ma'am. "Mother, you can now tell him to leave."

"Um, okay. Yami, please return to your home. Here's your payment." Such a sweet voice.

"But-" Seto looked at me with a smirk. "Okay... Thank you." Defeated I grabbed the money, left the plate and the kitchen towel on the table and headed out.

Yes, Seto won. I have my reasons to let him win.

"Oh and Yami! Don't forget."

"Of course. I haven't forgotten. Good bye. Take care Ma'am."

"Forget what?" His mother interrogates.

"The DVD I lend him."

Liar.

But well, their parents don't know, neither does my mother. The only ones who know about this are my two best friends, Bakura and Marik, though they still don't know all of the details; and Mokuba also knows, he was snooping around when it happened.

It's a secret. We've been keeping it a secret from almost everybody for about two months.

Don't get me wrong. I love my mother and I trust her, but Seto doesn't trust his father, being so cold and seeing everything in a rational way, he doesn't know how his father will react to the situation. And his mother, she's such a lovable, caring person, we both still wonder how she married such a man. Though, they conceived Seto, so I have no objections.

So it's mainly because of his father that we haven't told either of our parents. If I tell my mother she'll tell Seto's mother and she'll tell her husband. My mother and Seto's mother are really in good terms and practically they both raised us together. When one wasn't around, the other was. Though when I started going to Middle School my mother decided that I could stay alone in the house so I stopped going to the Kaiba Manor.

Then 3 years later, at the age of 15, I started working for them and Seto and I became good friends, again. We have always gotten along really well. My mother used to tell us stories about when we were little hyperactive kids. When we met, she said we bonded instantly. She talked about how he bathed together… naked in the same bathroom. How we shared our food… from the same plate and even at times we shared the same utensil or cup. How we used to play for hours and hours and ended completely knock out… on the same bed, hugging and sharing the same pillow and blanket.

Yeah, that was before Seto started dating. He began to date when he was 13, I was 11. And I didn't start dating until I had 15, but that relationship only lasted about one month. After that I only dated one more girl when I was 17. We dated for about almost a year. She fell in love with someone else and before she cheated on me, she dumped me.

Seto in the other hand, I saw him with a different girl every few months. It wasn't until he got serious a girl at the age of 17, had sex and then she told him that she never did love him. It was such shock that after that he began to look for a serious girlfriend. He even once told me, "I want a girl that won't dump me in less than three months. I want to have a well formed relationship with someone I love, trust and that can return those feelings back to me. "

Then I asked him, what is it that you look for in a girl, "What I look for in a girl? Body: shorter than me; thin, but not bulimic-anorexic thin, more like I-work-out-every-now-and-then thin, and a good chest, at least a B cup; and pretty eyes. Mind: I like an intelligent girl; one which you can discuss about almost everything and she'll have something to say back; someone that I can tell my secrets and won't blab about it; someone that knows how to listen; and as long as she isn't a nagging-egoistic-anger driven woman, I don't think I'll have any big complains about any other defect."

Somehow, I ended up- Sorry, my phone is ringing. "Who?"

"I want to kiss those beautiful lips of yours."

"Shut up."

* * *

I just had to write this. I love Prideshipping. It's so delicious.

Hope you enjoyed. Review please.


	2. Saturday afternoon

**Today is Thursday August 12, 2010**

Yeah! Not sick anymore. Now I'm in recovery from surgery. But I can still write and I still have my active imagination.

**WARNING:**Yaoi, cussing, etc.

**Secret, We Have One**

Chapter two: Saturday afternoon

Time sure flies when you're in love. It's already been three months. Well, three months, one week and two days, but who's counting?

I'm at work, at my friend's family restaurant; I'm in dish washing duty right now, while my friend is waiting tables.

"Here, more work." My friend left more dishes for me.

It's a pretty popular restaurant, it's always busy and we always have a customer.

"And how did you date go with your jerk-of-a-boyfriend?"

"Bakura, a little respect for him."

"I don't like him."

"He's my boyfriend. Get used to it."

"Fine. How was your date with your boyfriend yesterday?"

"Perfect. We went out to eat, we took a stroll in the park, sat down under the shade of a tree, talked, laughed, and then we returned home."

"Table four!"

"Be right back." Bakura ran out of the kitchen.

You should see Bakura's expression when I tell him about my date. He isn't disgusted by my gay relationship, actually he is in one; but it's more like he can't stand when I talk about him. I talk about my boyfriend like if he were the most perfect man in the world. He isn't. He is an arrogant, know-it-all, asshole; he has a very strong character; he doesn't ask for things, he demands them; if you're not careful he'll look down at you and make you feel like shit; but, somehow… I don't mind that. I've learned to counterattack that.

The thing is, Bakura has almost all of those qualities, except the know-it-all part, and he bumps heads with my boyfriend. They both try to look down on each other and Bakura ends up enraged and my boyfriend annoyed.

Its fun up until one tries to punch the other. Normally Bakura's boyfriend, my other best friend Marik and I end up in the middle of the fight trying to separate them. And they fight for the most stupid stuff. Not even worth mentioning.

"Doing the dishes today?" Speaking of the devil.

"Hi Marik." He also works here, but from Monday thru Thursday.

"How's the relationship going?"They are always so interesting in my relationship.

"Perfect. Went on a date yesterday, everything went perfect. And why are you here?"

"I was bored. Thought I'd visit my boyfriend and my best friend. Though Bakura has his hands full." He sat down on a near chair.

"More dishes!" Bakura entered with at least seven more plates. "Hello handsome." Bakura, like if attracted by a gravitational pull, walked towards Marik and sat on his lap.

Bakura doesn't care where he's at; he gravitates towards Marik and kisses him.

And right now Bakura's father is looking at them in a menacing way. Both Bakura's parents are fine with their relationship, but... "I get that you two are in love and what not, but no making out where I can see. It is something I want to avoid seeing. Get back to work son."Intervention by the father.

"Yes…" Bakura got off of Marik and returned to the restaurant.

His father is the head chef. He manages everything that goes in the kitchen, it's like he has eyes on his back.

"Control you man dude."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"He is way too sexy."

I chuckled. "Is he sexier with or without clothes?"

"Without." Marik said with a smirk and a small laugh.

"When?"

He shrugged. "We've been dating for two years. Something had to happen in the process."

"My two best friends are having sex… Not a picture I want in my mind."

"And you any luck?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, he doesn't seem that interesting in having sex with me. Which is weird 'cause I know him and he's been sexually active since he was like seventeen, and then he began to date me and nothing? I don't know."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

My shift is over; I have the whole afternoon for myself. Bakura and Marik went on a date and I have to catch up with my homework. So recently- I just got a text message.

_I'm lonely and hungry. Meet me at the usual place._

Lonely and hungry, huh? More like desperate. But well, I'm also hungry.

The usual place is no mall, no park, no restaurant; it's the corner where the main boulevard and the avenue that passes my house meet. It is two blocks away from my house and about five minutes by car from my boyfriend's house. The main boulevard separates two neighborhoods; the people from one neighborhood are drowning in money, with their big fancy mansions and overly expensive cars, while the other neighborhood's residents are middle class and low middle class people.

_Be there in 30 minutes._

I replied back.

And half an hour later I found myself running towards the corner; I _had_ to stop at my house to change clothes. I see it, his car: this year's model red corvette. Yes, my boyfriend almost bathes in money. Filthy rich asshole; but I love him like that.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I popped my head in his car.

"No, just got here." He unlocked the door.

I got in the car. "My taste buds demand meat."

"And mine demand you."

He grabbed my chin and kissed me. That man and his moves, I didn't even have time to reply to that sentence when I felt his wet tongue enter my mouth. He is always saying those kinds of lines and I always go along with them. So it's also my fault.

"So, fancy or family?"

"Family dude, I'm saving up for this new software, two weeks' paycheck to buy that software, I don't have enough money for a fancy meal."

"You know I can pay for it all."

"Half and half."

"Whatever." He just kissed my cheek and turned on the car. "And how was work?"

"Work? It was fun. Marik and I talked about you."

"About me?" He glanced at me with a smirk.

"Yeah, about our relationship."

"And then Bakura came in all of a sudden and said -_Talking about that bastard again?_"

"You know him well. Maybe too well."

"And what about our relationship?"

"Nothing special. Just our current status and you're parking just in front of a fancy restaurant. What did I tell you? I have no-"

He put his finger on my lips. "I'll pay."

"Rich asshole."

"Stingy bastard."

And the thing is I _am_ a bastard and he _does_ admit that he's an asshole.

And I guess I have no other option than to go along with this lunch. He is always looking for a way to please me, but his way of trying to please me always involves money. He knows all about my past and my current economic situation. Normally I don't go out that much and I'm always saving money for something or helping my mother pay the bills. So he treats me to free lunches, dinners, sometimes even breakfasts; on my birthday not only did he pay everything, restaurants and movie, but he also had a few presents hidden. Just the presents in total it was more than 1000 dollars. I scolded him.

I know he means no harm but if he continues to do so I will only get spoiled by my boyfriend. I don't want that, and besides I feel like I own him a lot; he says that it's okay, that he only wants to see me happy and that I don't need to repay him, yet I want to.

"Table for two please."

"Right this way please."

He grabbed my hand and we followed the waitress.

This is actually rare. In public he normally isn't romantic, we could walk side to side but not hold hands nor snuggle, not even kiss at times; but when in private, he would embrace me, kiss me and whisper all kinds of corny stuff in my ear. He is such a corny and romantic guy, it's amazing how cold and cool his façade normally is. He says to me: "Does it bother you that I'm not romantic with you all the time?" And I answer him: "It doesn't bother me; though I'm amazed that you actually have a romantic side, not to mention a corny side as well."

He just laughs.

"I'm going to the bathroom dude, order me sangria." He stood up. "Oh and" Just when he passed by me, he turned around and kissed my lips. "I want your tongue twirling around my mouth."

"Shut up Seto."

"No." He smirked and walked away.

Fucking Seto and his fucking phrases, and I'm in love with him.

* * *

Another chapter of another almost innocent YGO yaoi prideshipping fanfiction.

Mochiusagi: I couldn't update sooner, but hope you enjoyed this.

kiki2222: Cute XD?

JollyBigSis: Sorry if I kept you waiting. I'm glad the vagueness of the plot managed to intrigue you. But let me warn you, no big plot intended.

dragonlady222: Thank you n.n


	3. Creepy method

**Today is Thursday December 16****th**** 2010**

Midnight… And not sleepy at all.

**WARNING: **Yaoi, lots and lots of beautiful yaoi.

**Secret, We Have One**

Chapter three: Creepy method

Tuesday, 3:01 pm, at work at the Kaiba's, washing dishes while I talk with Mrs. Kaiba about when I was a kid.

"You and Seto used to sleep together hugging. You were so cute. Seto always hugged you like if protecting you."

"We still sleep together…" I mumbled to myself.

"You said something?"

"Oh, I said that it's a little embarrassing." She has a good ear. I shouldn't be whispering about my private life with Seto when she's around.

"I'm home!"

"Hi Honey." Mrs. Kaiba kissed his son.

"I bought ice cream. Here you go, and here." He gave both his mom and me an ice cream cone.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Well, now that you're here, your laundry is done. Fold it and put it away."

Seto glanced at his mother. "No."

"The day he turned 18 he stopped listening to me. He became oblivious to my nagging existence."

"I did not. I bought you ice cream didn't I?"

She chuckled. "That doesn't count much." She went upstairs leaving me in the kitchen and Seto went into the living room next to the kitchen to work on his computer.

I think she's going to pick up Seto's little brother at soccer practice in a while. Today I got out of school early because of the Health Promoting Festival that's being held in campus. I already cleaned all of the four bathrooms and now I'm cleaning the counters while- Fucking Seto!

He just passed by to get a glass of water and he spanked me, only because his mother isn't present. He always takes advantage of these situations. As I glared at him he chuckled and whispered. "We both know you-"

"Guys, I'm going to go pick up Mokuba from practice and grocery shopping as well. Be back in an hour more or less."

If Seto would of have done that just a second later, his mother would have seen us, not to mention if he wasn't whispering that last phrase she would of have overheard us and who knows what would of have said.

"Bye mom."

"Good Bye Ma'am."

While I was still putting away the dishes Seto leaned over the counter and looked outside the window. The second his mother was out of sight he turned around.

"Like I was saying, we both know you love it when I touch your ass."

"Shove it Seto."

"The last time I saw you and kissed you was last Thursday. I've missed you so much; I even brought you your favorite ice cream flavor."

"Chocolate Mint? That's your favorite flavor."

"Yeah I know. This is your favorite flavor." He showed me an ice cream cone with one and a half scoop of Pistachio flavor ice cream on top.

"Precisely."

"Want some?" He took some steps toward me and then with his tongue he circled the ice cream.

I just looked at him as he got closer. Me being exactly between the kitchen counter and his harassing gaze, I was unable to move. "Let's have some fun."

He leaned over and placed his left hand on the counter's edge while holding with his right hand the ice cream cone. His hips pushed on mine and his lips were just next to my left ear. "You look so fucking sexy when you're puzzled by my actions." He nibbled on my ear until I blushed then he began to kiss all the way down my neck planting small kisses here and there stopping just before my collar bone.

"May I?"

"As near to my nape as you can."

"Of course, we don't want any evidence about our misbehavior."

You may be wondering two things by now.

One: Why is it that I didn't just say no to Seto? The answer to that is a bit complicated. As his boyfriend I'm attracted to Seto both mentally and physically, of course not to mention the very compelling sexual need he engages me on. In other words I'm head over heels in love with him. And because of that I blindly say yes to almost everything he asks. Let me point out the _almost_in the last sentence, because there are some exceptions like throwing myself of a cliff, killing someone and whatnot. I know my limitations, but when it comes around to letting Seto or not leave me a hickey in my neck area, I just answer to my stupid sexual drive and say yes. But in the end I scold Seto for doing so and he tries to please me with apologizing.

Two: How in the world did you two end up together? Now that is an easy yet long explanation. But I know you have time, Mrs. Kaiba doesn't come back for an hour.

Let's go back five months ago when this whole affair started.

**-FLASHBACK-**

It all began one day when Seto, while working on his computer, he bluntly asked me, "Yami, are you dating someone?"

"What? Um, no not really. Single for the moment."

"Have you dated before?"

"Yes twice." And so the weird questions begin.

"When? Who?"

"Last year of Junior High, a girl name Anzu who moved to the USA a year after, and in fourth semester of High School a girl named Mana."

"It didn't work out?"

"Anzu dumped me for another guy and I dumped Mana because I was really not in love with her."

"So you prefer girls?"

"I guess. I've never actually dated a guy so I can't say I dislike them."

"Have you ever had crush on one?" Oh, just wait, it gets weirder.

"No."

"Would you date one?"

"I don't know. It all depends on the situation I guess."

"Do you currently have your eye on someone?"

"No." And just when we thought it wasn't going to get any weirder.

"Have you ever had sex?"

"Ok that's it! What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Then why in the hell are you questioning me about my private life? You find it funny or something?"

"I was just a bit curious."

"Seto." I took a deep breath. "We're friends and all, yes, but we aren't like best friends. I trust you, but if you want to get to know me more personally let's first start with the basics. In the meanwhile don't ask such personal questions."

"Sorry."

After that, he began to talk to me more and more often; he would ask things like: How was your day? How have you been doing? How's school? Then our topic will change to the most recent movies, TV shows, events, etc. And one way or another we would end of talking about my likes and dislikes of this world.

While I cleaned he was always there to accompany me; when I was doing laundry he would help me with his clothes; when I was cleaning the kitchen he would sit in a chair next to me to talk; when I cleaned the bathrooms he would follow me around and sit wherever. From the moment he entered the household until the moment I left he was next to me talking. That persisted for two straight weeks.

Let me tell you, I'm not complaining. I loved his company and I found myself always making a fine conversation with Seto. In only two weeks I really became close with him.

But the real awkwardness started on the third week. Seto arrived home but immediately began working on his computer; it wasn't after an hour that I came to realize that he has been in the house for an hour. But that isn't the awkward part, the first occurrence was while I was cleaning the kitchen, he was constantly looking up from his computer screen and he would gaze at me for 10 seconds or so. After like the fourth gaze it really began to tick me off but I actually didn't do anything about it.

The next day I came in, Seto was already in the living room on his computer and I had to help Mrs. Kaiba clean out the basement. The entrance to it is just under the stairs, in between the kitchen and the living room. Seto would stare at me as I carried the stuff out of the basement, but the thing that disturbed me the most was when I leaned over to open some boxes. He bit his lower lip and was looking at my ass in a harassing way. I noticed the look and glared at him; he just blushed and looked away into his computer screen.

A normal person would have had enough with a single warning but Seto isn't a normal person. The next week on Tuesday he stared at me since the minute I stepped into the house. Actually he followed me upstairs when I was cleaning the bathrooms. But he didn't say a thing; he was just there outside looking at me. I couldn't say a word because his mother or Mokuba were around.

For my fortune, an hour before I had to leave Mrs. Kaiba went to the salon and Mokuba was in his room doing homework. I was sweeping the living room while Seto was preparing himself a sandwich in the kitchen. When he began to eat he turned on the TV but amazingly enough, his eyes were following me.

Don't you think it's creepy? Your friend all of a sudden starts looking at you like if there was a second head growing out of your neck. And the cherry on top, the occasional harassing look he gives me when I bend over. I felt like I was going to be eaten by him.

But my patience plunged down when I was about to leave the place.

"Tell you mother I'll see her on Thursday." I told Seto.

"Sure." He mumbled, and like a scanner, from head to toe, he examined with his eyes every curve on my body while I was still facing toward him, then looked me in the eye, bit his lip, blushed, looked away and sighed.

He has been staring at me all fucking day and in front of my face, not even trying to dissimulate it, he eats me with his eyes. That detonated the ticking bomb inside me.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you?" He looked at me startled. "Am I growing a second head? Is there a giant talking zit on my face? Is there something wrong with me? Why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, I just um…"

"Um what? Speak!"

"I- I just-"

"Man I've had it with you! You better stop looking at me like that or I'll act out of instinct and deform you fucking face!"

"Sorry, I just… I'm…"

"Speak damn it! You're so Urgh! You're always showing off your girlfriend, your great looks, your money, but when someone confronts you, you become frail, and dare I say it? It becomes evident that you don't even have enough down there to be even called a man."

"Sorry! I don't know about you but for me, this is the first time I've felt in love so deeply with a man! Let me tell you, it's weird to feel all lightheaded and hot every single time I see you. I didn't know what the hell to do! This is the first time I ever fall in love with someone that I don't know what he thinks about me! It's so complicated! You're there, in front of me, five steps away from me, but I can't just go and kiss you. It's not that simple." Tears began to build up under his beautiful blue eyes.

"You're… in love… with…"

"With you Yami. I'm in love with you." Seto stood up as tears finally run down his cheeks. "I want you to be my boyfriend, but… I guess I'm too much of a prick for you. I don't blame you, I am one. I'm arrogant, I'm self centered, and I'm a smart ass; I have way too many flaws to date" He closed his eyes and wiped of the tears "such a wonderful caring person like you." He looked at me directly in the eye.

I was speechless. You would have reacted the same way with a confession like his.

"If you excuse me, I'll be in my room." He ran toward the stairs, but just before disappearing out of my sight, he stopped. "If you never want to speak to me again, I'll understand."

And that is how I ended up knowing Seto's true feelings about me. He is such a drama queen. Though I don't fall far behind.

But how did we end up together? I think I went off topic a bit. But those were crucial details to your understanding of the following events between Seto and me.

Well, long story short, I didn't speak to Seto for about two weeks, but in those two weeks, the only thing roaming my mind was Seto's face and confession. I looked around all the possible angles and concluded that it wasn't a bad idea to date him. So stupidly enough on the third Tuesday since that happened, while Seto's mother was out to pick Mokuba up from soccer practice, Seto and I talked.

"Can I have a word with you Seto?" Like usual, he was on the living with his computer.

"…Sure" He hesitated.

"Everything you said the other day was true, right?"

"Yeah." He was avoiding all eye contact.

"Since then I haven't been able to get you out of my head and I've been thinking that-"

"Don't get my hopes up Yami. You haven't spoken to me for almost three weeks, you've been ignoring me and it's obvious to me that I'm not the perfect person for you. I'm not worth and-"

"Let's go on a date!"

"What?"

"Let's go on a date, if everything goes fine I'll start dating you. I'll become your boyfriend. But if we fight or bicker all the time, we'll just… be friends okay?"

"I already told you, don't get my hopes up. Number one: I'm not worth your time. Number two: I'm already heartbroken enough; and number three-"

I kiss him on the cheek. "Please." Seto slowly moved his hand over to the cheek I just kissed. He glanced at me and I smiled. "Don't be so negative, you're an amazing guy and… I've got this feeling that something great is going to happen."

"…Fine."

"Thank you."

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

And now, five months later I'm eating ice cream out of his mouth with _four_ hickeys on my nape area while he messes up my hair with one hand and plays with my butt with the other, and both of my hands busy unbuttoning his shirt. And he didn't want to go on that first date, that by the way, it was the most-

A cell phone is ringing.

"Hello?"

I hate it when he does that! Always when things start to get interesting, someone brilliantly calls and Seto leaves me with my body needing of him.

"Cereal? Yeah two boxes, but one is only half full." Oh, his mother.

Have you ever thought of a brilliant evil idea and looked at your prey while grinning with evilness?

I approached Seto from behind, held him tight from his abdomen and slowly slither my tongue all the way from his collar bone to his right ear.

"Ah-" He always moan when I do that. "Oh nothing mom, I just bumped my foot on a corner. Okay. Okay. Bye."

As he hangs up I take two steps away from him.

"You're dead." He grinned.

* * *

Hope you liked it, Review please!

Dragonlady222: Thank you, I am all better now.

Mochiusagi: cute? I thought it was a little on the perverted side, but I like you opinion better XP

JollyBigSis: Actually while trying to avoid his name I became confused at time because I repeated 'he' like a million times in one sentence. There is more Seto and Bakura foolishness coming your way! Thank you very much! And this was as fast as I could update.

Chetanlaiho: Schedule: Summer and winter breaks, the most updates. Spring break, one to three chapters. National Holidays… maybe.

Mr./Ms. Anonymous person: Next time at least leave a nickname so I can address you correctly. Please? Yep, Seto is a perv alright! Sex at the age of 17… who with… that detail will be revealed in the later chapters. Yep special. *evil laugh*


End file.
